Aluminum pontoon boats have become popular in the United States as they can inexpensively provide a recreational boat having a relatively stable open deck area. These boats are generally constructed of a pair of spaced apart longitudinal parallel pontoons depending from a flat deck. The pontoons can be either of cylindrical cross section or of a U-shaped cross section.
Generally, this type of boat is propelled by an outboard motor which is mounted on a center motor pod which depends from the deck between the pontoons near their aft ends. The invention of this patent is a new and novel motor pod which allows for more efficient operation of the outboard motor, less annoying spray, and better maneuverability of the boat.
Attention is directed to the following patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,699--PONTOON BOATS. PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,263--RAFT STRUCTURE. PA0 3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,783--WATER VEHICLE. PA0 4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,226--PONTOON BOAT. PA0 5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,340--BOAT STRUCTURE.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,513 which discloses a deflector plate, the motor pod shown in the 1992 Landau Manufacturing Company 1992 Aluminum Boats catalogue, and Lowe Industries drawing No. 797 entitled "Old Motor Pod".